La manada sigue creciendo
by Estrella77
Summary: Hola a quien lea esto. Aquí una nueva historia acerca de la nueva generación de la familia Stark.


**Bien. Hola. Hace ya mucho que no público, pero por si alguien no estaba seguro, SI, sigo escribiendo. Aquí hay una historia más de la siguiente generación de la familia Stark. Ojalá lo disfruten y los reviews son bienvenidos. Y si alguien ha leído el Lobo Blanco aprovecho para decirle por aquí que actualizaré la historia el próximo martes.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

316 D.C.

La manada sigue creciendo:

**Rickon**

El sol se había ocultado hace mucho. La habitación que compartía con su esposa estaba mayormente en penumbras, que eran disipadas por el fuego que ardía alegremente en la chimenea.

Se encontraba de espaldas en su cama. Su respiración era agitada, y el frio de la noche que se colaba entre los postigos de la ventana le acariciaba el pecho desnudo. A su lado, Lyanna se tapaba los ojos con un brazo, al tiempo que su respiración era tan anormal como la suya.

Acababan de hacer el amor. Había sido apasionado y fuerte, pero no lo bastante para hacerle daño.

No había sensación más placentera que sentir a su esposa desnuda, por lo que se inclinó y depositó un beso en el valle entre sus pechos. Lyanna retiró el brazo que cubría sus ojos, lo miro con una sonrisa y lo agarro de la nuca para darle un beso largo y sensual. Cuando se separaron, él se acostó en la cama y la atrajo hacia sí. Lyanna sin demora se acostó con la cabeza en su pecho, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas y sus pechos contra sus costillas.

Él le dio un beso en el cabello y la apretó hacia si con un brazo, al tiempo que el otro reposaba bajo su cabeza. Ella los cubrió a ambos con las pieles y se dispuso a dormir.

Lo último que escucho antes de caer en los brazos del sueño fue a un lobo aullando.

**Lyanna**

Me desperté con el brazo de mi esposo a mí alrededor. Sentía el pecho de Rickon bajo mis dedos, y mi oído reposaba justo sobre su corazón. No pude evitar una sonrisa en mis labios. Ese latir era maravilloso.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Rickon. Le di un beso a mi esposo en la mejilla y me apresure a vestirme, espiando de reojo por la ventana. Aún era temprano. Salí de la habitación en silencio, y me dirigí hacia las de mis hijos. Ragnar y Dacey dormían cómodamente en sus camas, mientras que Rodrik parecía haber entablado un duelo a muerte con las pieles de la suya. No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vi a mi hijo menor.

Una vez comprobé que todos mis hijos estaban bien, me dirigí al cuarto del baño. Dentro, una bañera de agua caliente me esperaba. Mientras me bañaba una de las sirvientas, por orden mía, me trajo ropa limpia. Una vez terminé de secarme me coloqué un vestido de lana gris con ribetes de piel de conejo.

Cuando salí del baño detecté un ligero olor a comida, proveniente de las cocinas; en otras circunstancias me habría parecido un olor delicioso. Hoy, sin embargo, me produjo asco; me llevé una mano a la boca y me apoyé contra la pared para contener las náuseas. Tras unos momentos la sensación se fue; respire hondo un par de veces para recuperarme.

Mientras continuaba mi camino al comedor me puse a pensar en la noche anterior con Rickon; una sonrisa afloró a mis labios recordando. La polla de mi esposo dentro de mí haciéndome estremecerme de placer, sus manos en mi cintura, y sus labios pegados a los míos. Recordé como, cuando me hizo llegar, lo mordí con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar. Sangrar…

De repente me detuve en el pasillo. Cambié el rumbo y me dirigí a la torre del maestre.

**Dacey**

El salón estaba medio lleno. Sirvientes, mozos de cuadra, algunos guardias... todos estaban en las mesas bajas, comiendo pan y salchichas. En la mesa alta comíamos lo mismo, junto con miel y algunas frutas.

"_¿Dónde está madre?"_ –preguntó Rodrik, junto a Ragnar. Miré al lado mío, donde el asiento que normalmente ocupaba mi madre cuando comíamos estaba vacío.

Mi padre solo guardo silencio. Ragnar y yo simplemente nos encogimos de hombros, antes de volver la mirada a nuestros platos.

Estuvimos unos momentos más comiendo en silencio hasta que madre llegó al salón. En su rostro lucía una sonrisa completa. Cuando llegó a la mesa le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de mis hermanos. Rodrik sonrió de emoción y Ragnar soltó un bajo _"madre" _en protesta. Cuando se sentó me atrajo hacia sí, me besó en la mejilla y me sonrió al tiempo que me abrazaba. Me soltó y la miré feliz.

Mi madre se sentó en la mesa, tomó la mano de mi padre y le sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

"_Mi señor esposo, mis niños, tengo una noticia para ustedes. Estoy embarazada"_

**Lyanna**

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras Rickon me apretó un poco más la mano y pude ver en sus ojos que estaba muy feliz con la noticia.

"_¿Estás segura, mi señora?" _–me cuestionó. En cuanto asentí, su sonrisa se agrandó y soltó mi mano solo para guiar la suya hacia mi vientre, donde nuestro nuevo hijo se estaba formando mientras hablábamos. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y le devolví la sonrisa antes de que los niños se agolparan a mí alrededor.

_[Tres lunas después]_

**Rickon**

"_Entonces ¿tienes alguna idea?" _–le pregunté a mi esposa. Lyanna dejó de frotar la piel de su brazo y se concentró de nuevo en mí.

"_Pues….. si es una niña quiero nombrarla Raya" _– me dijo. Entendí porque eligió ese; Raya había sido el nombre de su abuela. Había muerto mucho antes de que Lyanna naciera.

"_Raya Stark; me gusta. Es un lindo nombre. ¿Y si es un niño?" _

"_Pues… la verdad no lo sé. ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?" _–me preguntó, al tiempo que se enjabonaba su cuello de piel blanca.

Tuve que reprimir una mueca. Cualquier nombre que pudiera ser importante me traía recuerdos horribles. No podía pensar en nombres de niño que me gustaran. ¿Eddard? No podía pensar en ese nombre sin pensar en una cabeza decapitada, abandonada al sol y dejada como pasto de moscas y cuervos. ¿Robb? La cabeza de un lobo muy similar a Peludo cosida a un cuerpo decapitado y con pernos de ballesta clavados. ¿Brandon? Un niño lisiado muriendo en el frío al norte del muro.

"_Aún no sé… ya se me ocurrirá algo" _–le dije a mi esposa. Esta me asintió en silencio. Sin duda sabía por dónde rondaban mis pensamientos.

El resto del baño de Lyanna pasó en un suspiro. Cuando se levantó de la bañera, me distraje por su cuerpo. Sus pechos hinchados por el embarazo, las piernas largas. Noté como mi entrepierna se empezaba a endurecer.

Mientras Lyanna se terminaba de secar me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos. Le puse una mano en la barriga y le di una sonrisa. Ella me dio un beso.

_[Más de 5 lunas después]_

**Dacey**

Corría por el patio a toda velocidad. Detrás de mí, Ragnar corría de igual manera.

"_¡Volved aquí los 2!¡Deteneos!" _–escuchábamos detrás de nosotros la voz de Luca, el palafrenero. Corrimos aún más deprisa, en dirección al bosque de dioses. Tras cruzar las puertas nos separamos. Me escondí detrás de un tronco podrido y me quede escondida mientras oía a Luca llamarme a mí y a Ragnar a gritos. Después de un tiempo, se aburrió y se largó.

Salí con cuidado de mí escondite y vi como Ragnar bajaba con cuidado de un árbol. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de estallar en risitas.

"_¡Sí que estaba enojado!"_

"_¡Estaba furioso!"_

Nos quedamos jugando en el bosque, junto al estanque, por mucho tiempo. Cuando ya estábamos embarrados, sudados y bien cansados, nos fuimos de vuelta al castillo.

Cuando llegábamos a nuestras habitaciones escuchamos un grito desde más adelante del pasillo. Ambos nos congelamos; cruzamos una mirada y nos fuimos corriendo para ver que era.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de donde venía el ruido nos encontramos a padre y a Rodrik enfrente de ella; Rodrik estaba en brazos de mi padre y escondía el rostro en su hombro.

Padre nos miró y habló: _"Vuestra madre se ha puesto de parto" _–fueron sus palabras. Como para confirmar eso se escuchó otro grito desde la habitación.

Los gritos de madre me daban miedo. Madre nunca gritaba, ni siquiera cuando recibía un golpe cuando ella y padre peleaban con espadas en el patio. No me gustaban los gritos de madre. Corrí y me aferré a la pierna de mi padre. Sentí sus dedos acariciando mi cabello, que era tan oscuro como el de mi madre.

Estuvimos así por mucho tiempo; Rodrik y yo aferrados a nuestro padre, Ragnar a un lado y los gritos de madre de fondo. Llegó un punto en que un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Rodrik no disimulaba los sollozos.

Entonces, de repente, madre soltó un último grito y el silencio siguió. No mucho después salió una mujer alta, robusta y de manos grandes y le habló a mi padre:

"_Ya ha terminado, mi señor. Lady Stark ha dado a luz a una niña sana. Pide que entréis a verla" _–dijo.

Mi padre despidió a la mujer y luego me miró con una sonrisa.

"_Ve a ver a tu madre. Y a tu nueva hermana"_

**Rickon**

Vi a mis 2 hijos mayores entrar corriendo a la habitación para ver a su madre. En cuanto hubo tocado el piso, Rodrik los siguió, correteando con sus piernecitas rechonchas, casi de bebé. Yo los seguí a paso más tranquilo.

Adentro, Ragnar y Dacey estaban parados junto a la cama de Lyanna. Ambos estaban mirando a su madre. Rodrik se las había arreglado para subirse a la cama y miraba con ojos brillantes a la bebé recién nacida.

Me acerqué y, apartando con suavidad a mis hijos, miré a mi nueva hija. Le di un beso en su frente arrugada y le susurré: _"Bienvenida, Raya, hija mía"_

Cuando me alejé un poco y volteé a ver a mi esposa, esta me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Me tomó de la nuca y me acercó a ella para darme un beso, que con todo gusto correspondí.

**Y eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado. Los reviews son bienvenidos. Salu2 y que estén bien. **


End file.
